Unsolved Destinies
by Whit-Whit
Summary: Spike and Buffy have unsolved destinies Now Complete
1. Beginings

Buffy was lying on the soft confronter, she was very frightened. She had another dream about Juliet and Emma. She was beginning to worry about them. Spike and Giles had gone to England to visit the Watcher's Council to see if they could make heads or tails of the dreams. Dawn walked in and saw Buffy laying there in the bed.

"Buffy you okay?" Dawn asked, "I heard you scream."

"I'm fine Dawn, I just had another dream," Dawn opened her mouth to say something, but then Buffy said, "Really Dawn, I'm fine I just had another nightmare that's all," she hugged Dawn and sat up. "Let's go fix us something to eat Dawn okay," she walked downstairs with Dawn.

Willow and Tara came home from the grocery store with a lot of microwavable food because even though there was a slayer, two witches, and the key and none of them could cook. Of course, Emma and Juliet did not count. They walked into the kitchen and almost hit the floor; Juliet and Emma were sitting in the floor covered in flour and egg, laughing. Willow walked over to Emma and asked her, "Where is your mother?"

Emma looked at Juliet and they both looked back at Willow and Tara and said very sweetly and innocently, "She's sleeping."

Buffy saw Willow and Tara cleaning up something in the kitchen she walked in there and asked them, "What happened in here guys," She got a mop and started cleaning up the egg and flour.

"Juliet and Emma decided that their momma wouldn't make them breakfast, so they made it themselves," Tara said smirking.

"Oh, I was sleeping but Dawn was awake; she could have made them something to eat, in fact I was going to fix them some pizza," Buffy said wringing out a mop.

Willow looked at Buffy and smiled three years ago, she could not imagine Buffy even knowing how to use a mop, but a lot had happened over these last few years. This is that story… 

Three years ago

Xander and Anya were working at the Magic Shop tonight so Giles could patrol with Buffy while she slayed the Cantor demon that was terrorizing Dawn. The door opened and Tara came running in.

"Guys Buffy is gone," Tara, said panicking. Xander came over to her and tried to calm her down and reassure her. While all this was going this demon with green misty stuff surrounding him came in and he bought a spirit ball, (used to change people's destinies), from Anya. She sold it to him, (or it), reluctantly. He walked out of the store quickly.

"Who was that Anya?" Tara asked suddenly very calm. She was sitting on one of the round tables in the store. Xander walked over to her and looked at Anya.

"Yeah Anya who was that," Xander asked, "I mean he looked kind of freaky with all the green mist surrounding him, and all the green lights floating around him," Xander quickly added putting his arms around Anya and kissing her.

Anya looked up at him, laughed gently, and asked, "It was a jancaru demon, and he wanted a spirit ball, so I sold him one. That is how consumer economics works, right Xander?"

Xander looked at her and smiled, "Yes Anya, but ask me before you sell another demon a spirit ball." She nodded to make it known she understood what he meant. "By the way Anya what is a spirit ball?" Tara asked looking up from the book; she was so interested in reading. 

"A spirit ball is something demons use to change humans' destinies and to resurrect ancient demons," Anya answered. Suddenly Giles came in carrying a very bloody Buffy. Everyone came running over to him and Xander and Tara took Buffy out of Giles arms and laid her on the table to clean her up. Buffy started moaning about Spike and asking them if he was ok.

"What happened to her Giles," Tara asked while Anya went to get her some gauze and tape to dress Buffy's wounds with. Xander was trying to find Willow now, so she could help treat her wounds and find the demon that did this. In addition, Dawn was with her, so it was important for Willow to bring her there.

"The Cantor demon was incredibly strong, and incredibly smart; it outsmarted both of us," Giles said rubbing his glasses repeatedly. "He did some sort of weird spell that made Spike glow and he could not even drink animal blood without puking it back up, it was kind of like he was human again."

Willow ran in the door with Dawn and Spike, they were all very tired from running, "We got here as soon as we could," Willow said. Dawn and Spike were more concerned with Buffy then anything else now. "Is she going to be okay," Willow asked as she walked over to Buffy and placed Dawn's hand. Dawn started crying and Spike put his arms around her and started whispering to her that he loved her.

Tara walked over to Dawn and Spike and told them that they would have to leave if they wanted her, and Willow to try to fix her up better. Spike turned around and looked at the lavishly decorated shop, and thought that this might be the last time him and Buffy were together so he wanted to stay with her through everything. "Look Tara I love Buffy, and I'm staying with her till she dies; now if somebody wants to take Niblet here home," Spike said motioning towards Dawn, "that's fine with me." Then Spike started feeling nauseated again and he quickly ran to the bathroom.

Buffy started to wake up and she moaned for Spike to come over to her and help her get up. He was in the bathroom puking. Tara walked over to Buffy and took her vitals. Then she helped Buffy sit up. "Tara where is Spike, is he here, I want him here with me," Buffy said whining. 

"Spike is here, but he's sick," Tara said motioning toward the bathroom, "he's been in the bathroom puking almost ever since Giles brought you in here, we think the demon put a spell on both of you."

Spike came out of the bathroom a little while later looking paler than usual (even though he is dead). He sat down across from Dawn and curled up in a ball. Dawn walked over to him and offered him some doughnuts, but just the thought of them made him start to feel nauseated again so he ran to the bathroom quickly.

As soon as Spike finished dry heaving, he decided to take his frustrations out on something. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door into the night, not knowing Buffy had awakened. 


	2. Revulations

Spike walked through the narrow alley looking for the bar that served animal blood to vampires, he was having a craving for it, or at least that is what it felt like to him. All of a sudden, someone dressed in ninth teen century clothes came out the alley and scared Spike. She was someone he thought he recognized. She walked up to him and said, "William I was wrong about you, please be with me, I need you." He looked at her and cocked his head at her.  
  
"Ciecily," Spike said looking at her in awe, but before he could say anything else, she was gone and he was at Buffy's house. He walked around looking for someone, anyone. He heard some one talking in the kitchen; he walked into the room and saw Buffy and Willow standing at the counter making cookies with two little girls. Then he saw to his astonishment, himself walk inside out of the broad daylight. His jaw literally dropped.  
  
Spike blinked just to make sure of what he saw, but then he was back in the alley again; in front of an old shack, he saw several vamps came out of the rotting building so he went in; this was exactly what he was looking for. He walked into the bar, while listening to everyone whisper about him, and he gave him or her dirty looks.  
  
Spike walked up to the bartender and said, "I want some animal blood," he said putting some cash on the bar. The bartender gave it to him gladly and picked up the cash, and started to count it, "keep the change mate," Spike said drinking a sip of the blood. The warm blood slipped down his throat, and he welcomed it greatly. Suddenly he fell to the ground and started to gag. He saw this lady come up to him, shake him then everything went black.  
  
***********  
  
"So vampire I see you're finally awake," Spike heard a woman say. He looked at his surroundings; there were pictures and different little trinkets all over the room. He was lying in a four-poster bed, and had a wet rag on his forehead. He started to get up but the lady stopped him before he could. "You needn't try to get up vampire you don't have enough strength," she continued wiping his damp head with a wet cloth.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not strong enough I've got all the strength in the world," Spike said starting to get up again. Suddenly he fell back on the bed screaming in agony, "ah.what is happening to me?" he asked promptly.  
  
The lady quickly pulled him back down on the bed and said, "The more you struggle the faster they will drain you. Spike looked at her as if she were a lunatic, "oh you and the slayer haven't figured it all out then yet?" she asked him. He stared at her as if she were lunatic again. "Alright I'll tell you the prophecy."  
  
Spike just sat there and laughed then he said still trying to suppress his laughter, "Alright lets here your stupid prophecy then git." He folded his arms over his chest and sat there patiently waiting.  
  
The lady looked at him and smiled, "First of my name is Lilly." Spike gave her this look of absolute boredom. "Well anyway back to the prophecy," She pulled a dusty old book from a shelf and started to recite the prophecy. "With the bringing into this world two new life's William the bloody will die," she looked at him seriously expecting some sort of shock or at least a gasp from him.  
  
He looked at her, smirked, and said, "Lady in case the whole I'm an evil VAMPIRE thing doesn't make you understand, I am already dead, please explain to me then how can I die again." He looked at her and waited for her to give him an answer, when he didn't get one he said, "You know what, if you're not going to answer me then I'm leaving. He found his leather duster and walked out the door.  
  
Right as he leaving, he thought he heard the lady say, "You shall see vampire you shall see."  
  
Buffy was fully awake by the time Spike got back to the Magic Shop. He walked through the door and went straight over to Giles. "Giles something weird is going on," Spike staring at him. Giles who was looking through his old dusty books just looked up and nodded. "Giles," Spike screamed grabbing the man, he almost turned to his game face while doing this, "something is wrong with me and I want to what the hell it is."  
  
Giles fell back startled and commented, "I do agree with you that something is happening to you but, I wouldn't call it weird," he said sitting down beside Spike.  
  
"What would you call it then?" Spike asked in his snarkiest tone.  
  
"A miracle," Giles answered quite bluntly. Spike motioned that he wanted to know more. "Spike there is a prophecy."  
  
"I've already heard the prophecy about me being drained by something, I don't understand it though," Spike said before Giles could finish.  
  
"Oh," Giles said rubbing his glasses, "well then basically what the prophecy says is that you will bring two lives into the world, but your soul will be drained from you at the same time."  
  
Spike just stared at him for a moment and then replied "Speak English watcher,"  
  
Giles looked at him and then proceeded with rubbing his glasses. "You're pregnant Spike." Spike fell to the floor, just as Buffy came to see Spike.  
A/N: another cliffhanger please R/R I will post more as soon I can get the time 


	3. Mistakes

"Weird much," Buffy said as she moved past Spike to sit next to Giles, "Tara said you wanted to talk to me about a thingy prophecy about Spike." Giles looked at her and started to explain everything to her. A few hours later Buffy and Spike sat there in shock, Anya was talking about how she wanted a baby now, Willow was looking up more information on the computer, and Xander and Dawn were sitting on a couch making smart remarks about the whole situation.

"So how exactly did this happen," Dawn, asked looking from Buffy to Spike. Buffy just kind of gave her this duh look, Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled her feet up on the couch, then she continued sarcastically, "I know what sex is and everything, I meant prophecy wise how did this happen?" Spike started to answer but Giles butted in before he could finish.

"We're not exactly sure how or why this happened to them Dawn, but we are going to research this prophecy very thoroughly." Giles said rubbing his glasses and sitting down beside Anya, "And until we figure out a way to stop the babies from draining Spike I suggest that he doesn't patrol with Buffy or do anything vigorous for a while." 

Spike and Buffy looked at him as if he were crazy, that's when they had their dances, and they both didn't think they could live without there dance. Giles realized what they were thinking about and quickly remarked, "I say this because Spike did say that this lady that he talked to said that the more he did the faster they drained him." 

Buffy sighed, stood up, and said, "Guys I need to go patrol." She went to get some of her weapons, and told Dawn to be good and not to break anything, and she was out the door.

***********

Buffy drove the stake through the vampire's chest with amazing speed. She'd been through a lot of weird stuff in her life, but this was way out area of expertise. Another vampire came up behind her; she dusted him before he even got the chance to touch her. While she was kind of wigged out about it, the thought of Spike walking around in maternity clothes and having cravings for chocolate pudding was very funny.

She did a final walk around the cemetery and was just about to leave when she ran straight into Angel. He started to walk away from her but she pulled him back. "What are you doing here Angel," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Looking for a demon," he answered looking to see if Spike was around "Buffy there's something you and Spike need to know about a prophecy," he whispered as he sat on top of a gravestone.

"I already know the prophecy about me and Spike," she said turning to leave. Angel jumped down off the gravestone and grabbed her before she could.

"Then you have to help me find that demon," Angel said looking deeply into her eyes. He sat back down and continued to stare at her, "He can help us stop this before it gets too out of hand."

Buffy thought she could throw him across the cemetery for saying that. Those was her babies he was talking about killing, what did he or any other being in this dimension think they could just kill the slayer's kids and get away with it. She walked out of the cemetery madder than hell.

***********

Willow wasn't having much luck with the computer so she resorted to book research. All that she'd found out was that a jancaru demon was going to try to all of this from happening with the help of the vampire with a soul, she was sure that the prophecy was referring to Angel, and that they were going to use a spirit ball.

Buffy walked in followed by Giles, she looked kind of mad. "Have you found anything new out using that computer technology thingy," Giles asked motioning to the computer a look of absolute disgust on his face. Willow couldn't help but crack a smile. "What," Giles asked sitting down, Buffy sat down beside him still looking mad. Willow began to explain what little she knew. Buffy started to say that she already knew that when Dawn came running in the room screaming for them to come with her

"Something is really wrong with Spike," Dawn said running to Giles. Buffy was running to the front of the Magic Box quicker than she ever ran in her life. Giles, Willow, and Dawn were right at her feet. When she got in there she surveyed the scene quickly. Spike was in the floor curled up in a ball moaning, Tara was chanting some kind of spell, Anya was wiping a wet rag over Spike's forehead, and Xander was holding Spike's hand talking to him softly. That had to be one of the weirdest things she'd ever seen

Tara came over to Buffy and whispered, "Somebody is trying to kill the three of them. I did a protection spell but it won't hold whoever is doing this for very long. I suggest you find out who is doing this and stop them," she said walking towards Giles and Willow.

"I already know," Buffy replied grabbing a stake from off the table and heading out the door. It only took her about ten minutes to find where Angel was hiding at. She walked up to the mansion, and literally kicked the door down. Angel looked toward the door when he heard a noise from that direction and saw Buffy come walking in. She didn't look to happy. The next thing he knew he was being held up against the wall with a stake at his chest and Buffy was screaming at him.

"Angel you can not do this to me, what do I have to do to you to get you to understand I do not want them killed." He struggled to get free under her grip but with no success.

"Buffy I don't want to…," he didn't get a chance to finish before she drove the stake straight through his heart. She dusted herself off and looked around for the demon but he was long gone. By the time she got back to the Magic Shop everyone was ok even Spike and it was practically already morning.

A/N:please r/r I would like to think Krista and Alisha for thier ideas and imput


	4. Changes

The demon told her why he was there and about the spirit ball and Angel. "I need to tell you it will not be easy to do though," he said sitting down. Spike and Dawn sat down on the couch beside Buffy. "Angel was trying to do it before you staked him," the demon smiled and continued. "We will have to get Angel back to this dimension somehow before we can finish the spell though." 

Spike made Dawn come up to his room, and sing a lullaby to him. Buffy laughed as Dawn whined about it, and then she made her do it, just to get him to stop whining. She sat back down and talked to the demon about what the entire spell would involve and where Angel might be located. Dawn followed Spike into his room; there were many stuffed animals lying on the shelves and the bed. He is turning into such a girl now, Dawn thought to herself. "Okay Spike what do you want me to sing to you," she sat on his bed and sang him to sleep. When she finally got back downstairs, it was already past twelve in the morning. Buffy, Giles, and the whole gang were talking. That demon was there to which surprised Dawn. She decided to wait until in the morning to question Buffy.

************

Willow was still amazed with everything she had learned last night. She had not heard the part about the prophecy the demon told Buffy and Giles about, but after she heard it, she still did not believe it could really happen. Moreover, that is why she was going to head for the Sunnydale library to investigate. She left a note on the refrigerator for Buffy and Dawnie, so they would not worry about her.

She walked into the library and went straight to the demon section. She had taken a liking to the current librarian, especially since he had a great selection of demon material and actually knew he was living on a Hellmouth. He could see she was looking for something and he decided to go help her. "Willow do you need help with anything today?"

"Actually, Alex you can," she turned around and he grabbed the books she was holding before she dropped them. "I need some help researching a prophesy about Spike and Buffy." He motioned for her to come into his office with him. She had never been in here before. There were books all over his desk as well a few laptops in the floor. 

"I wanted to talk to about you a prophesy too Willow, Spike is going to get pregnant, and you have to stop it because if you don't the world will be destroyed, but only you can stop it Willow," he looked at her seriously. "You have to kill Spike," he looked up and realized she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and told her "when you do it, everyone will be hurt but just remember it is for the greater good of the world."

Willow left the library knowing what she had to do, and even though Spike was already dead in a way, it still was not going to be easy because she loved him. She started to think about Tara, she missed her and they were great friends and lovers, but she loved Spike and now she was going to have to kill him too.

Buffy and Dawn were fixing lunch when she got back. "Hi Will, any luck at the library," Buffy said sitting down to eat her sandwich. Willow just looked at her pitifully, she could not tell her what she had to do it would hurt her too much. Spike in walked about that time, he was wearing a dark navy blue shirt, and black pants.

"No Buffy, I didn't find anything out I'm sorry," she lied quickly. She walked into her room and saw that demon sitting on her bed her reading one of her spell books. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my stuff," she snatched the book out of his hands, and shooed him out of her room.

God what am I going to do what if Alex is right, I do not want to kill Spike but I do not want Armageddon to come either. She went through her things, and found all the things she would need to perform the ritual. Now she just had to find a way to keep Buffy from stopping her.

After about an hour, she was ready to do it, but she was going to need Tara's help, because she was not powerful enough. They would need to do it before sundown tonight though. She walked downstairs and found Tara, and then she explained everything they needed to do.

*********

Xander, Anya, Spike, and Buffy were sitting on the couch watching TV together; Spike was sleeping on Buffy's lap though. She looked down at his sleeping form, it would not be long now she thought to herself, then she would lose him again. Calexico had not been able to rescue Angel yet and the longer it took the less chance Spike and the twins had of surviving. She had prayed every night since they found out about the babies that they would be okay and were not vampires.

Spike woke up and sat up "Hey baby," Buffy said starring into his crystal blue eyes, "want some food?"

He looked at her; this whole being pregnant thing was not so bad he got what he wanted when he wanted it and Xander could not say anything bad to him anymore. "Hello luv, he said trying to motion for her to help him get up. She pulled him up using all her strength. "Can I have some vanilla ice cream and ketchup?" She looked at him as if he were crazy but went to go make it for him without arguing much.

Tara came downstairs and said she had to run to the Magic Shop to get some supplies for a protection spell. No one really protested much. Buffy asked her to bring home some vanilla ice cream for Spike so she would not have to go get it.

Later that night

Buffy's POV

Calexico had said that he had found a way to bring Angel back, but that she would have to sacrifice someone she cared about, not family though, in order to do the ritual Buffy thought to herself. She had staked seven vampires that night, and it helped relieve some of her stress. Right about midnight she walked in the house and saw a Kodak moment, Spike and Dawn were lying in Buffy and his bed together sleeping like babies. She was supposed to meet Calexico to do the ritual but she could stay like that forever and always be happy. "Dawn get up and go to your room," she said. Dawn did as she was asked.

The next morning Buffy woke up to an empty bed. She went to look for Spike. "Spike where are you, walking around the house. She walked downstairs; Giles, Xander, and Dawn were sitting in the living room talking. "Have any of you seen Spike," she asked them.

"I saw Willow take him somewhere earlier," Xander said, "I have not seen her since though," he continued standing up.

Calexico came downstairs and said, "Buffy we need to go now Spike is in danger," she did not protest and went straight into slayer mode. Calexico grabbed her and they ran out the door quickly.

They drove for about a half an hour until they came to a patch of woods on the edge of town. Calexico jumped out of the car before Buffy even had to time to park and he screamed, "hurry up we have to perform the ritual now." He ran through the woods and it was almost too hard for her to keep up with him. When she came to where he was what she saw frightened her. Spike was kidnapped and Willow was chanting and opening a portal of some sort. Tara was trying her hardest to stop her.

Calexico started to do the ritual that would bring back Angel, and he screamed, "Buffy you have to make the sacrifice now." She did not have time to think or react. The next thing she knew she was freeing Spike from his chains and pushing Willow into the portal that Calexico created. Tara passed out, and Angel came out of the portal.

They walked home together. Spike was kind of battered and bruised, but that was nothing she could not fix. Angel walked into the house on Revello Drive with memories of old times going through his head.

"Hi," Dawn said running up to him and hugging him. "I missed you."

Spike came in just then, "get away from him Niblet," he said. Buffy and Calexico walked in and saw Spike yelling at Dawn. 

"Go lay down Spike now," Buffy said pushing him towards to his room. 

Angel just smirked, "taking orders from the slayer now Spikey." Spike just glared at him and went to his room. Tara smiled as she saw the two of them fighting. She missed Angel and now everything was going to be fine.

************

Spike was seven months pregnant, and he was really starting to wish Angel and Calexico would do the spell because as much as he loved this baby he was sick of being kicked all the time by it. Moreover, babies needed things and nobody had bought anything for it yet, which made him somewhat mad because even if he died this baby was still going to live.

Ah quit with the rambling Spike he thought to himself. Just then, Tara came in, carrying something. "Hi Spike I brought you a present, actually it's for the baby but I'll let you open it," she handed him a big box with purple and yellow wrapping. He opened it up and there were some cute little clothes inside, and some shoes, and tons of little toys.

"Tara thank you, I was just thinking about how nobody had got the baby anything and it upset me because I know even if I die this baby still has a future, good or evil," he sat up and continued licking his lips, "I don't guess you would make me something to eat would you?" 

"Sure Spike what would you want me to fix you," she asked getting up to go fix it.

"Spaghetti and Rocky Road ice cream," he smiled as he said this. She threw a pillow at and ran out of the room laughing.

"Ok," she screamed running down the hallway. Angel bumped into her about that time. She walked past and went downstairs. She saw Buffy making spaghetti in the kitchen. "I was just coming downstairs to make that for Spike."

"I know Giles said that while Spike is pregnant me and him have this whole mind reading thing going on," she grabbed some ice cream, "here Tara take this to Spike he wants it first."

She took the ice cream to him and later took two plates of spaghetti to him. God I did not think any pregnant person could ever eat this much let alone Spike. She walked into her room, or what used to be her's and Willow's room. God she missed her so much, even though she was evil.

Calexico, Angel, and she were supposed to switch Buffy and Spike's destinies later, but she was not one hundred percent they should do it yet. She thought they should at least find out what the baby was first. Giles walked in, "Tara we're ready to do it now."

"I do not think we should do it yet Giles, I mean I do not think Spike is ready for us to do this," she looked uneasily at him.

"Tara we have to tonight, whether or not Buffy or Spike wants us to," he said rubbing his glasses. Xander, Angel, and Calexico walked in carrying ingredients for them to do the spell. 

"Let's get started," Calexico said as he started to chant, "Oh grande seul cambiar Pointe's ana Buffy's destino ainsi ese Buffy has les bébé," he passed out and a white light surround them.

A/N: sorry I've been having computer problems lately i don't own anything reviews are also always appreciated


	5. Miracles

2 months later…

Spike watched her sleeping form toss and turn. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Knowing her it could be anything. She had way to much stress on her though he knew that for sure.

"Buffy luv, wake up," he said shaking her gently, "you're having another nightmare." She shifted underneath the midnight blue covers but didn't wake. Spike looked around the room the two of them shared. Baby stuff was scattered around the room, along with loads of dirty clothes that he needed to wash.

Buffy started to wake up and whined and begged Spike to rub her swollen ankles, "Um honey I love you," she moaned as Spike started to massage her back. He poured some lotion in his hands and sat down beside her. He tried to put the lotion in her hair but she pulled away too quickly. "Bad Spikey trying to ruin a perfectly good hairdo," she said sitting on top of him and unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you please Spikey." He gently pushed her off of him. She pouted, walked into the bathroom, and locked the door.

**************

Giles watched the vampire carefully and wondered what his intentions were. He was also concerned about Anya and Xander, they both left without a trace a month or so ago and he could tell Buffy was really starting to worry about them. He also knew Buffy was getting closer to her due date and he worried constantly about the delivery and what would happen after it.

The next day…

Tara walked through the kitchen with Dawn, they had went shopping for baby clothes. They had found the cutest little shoes, plus a lot of toys and different other things. Buffy was going to die when she saw all the pretty baby things they had bought. Willow came downstairs and saw the bags they were carrying and magically put them in the living room. "Hey what all did you guys buy the entire store," Willow said looking at the bags.

"No but almost," Dawn said laughing. She grabbed a waffle and started to eat it. Willow started looking through the baby clothes and commented on some of them but Dawn wasn't really paying attention. She was more concerned with Spike and Buffy, they hadn't spoken to each other all morning, and that was not at all like the two of them. Usually they were all over each other. Oh well she'd worry about them later right now she had movie to and food to eat. She flicked on the tv and noticed her favorite movie was on.

Buffy came in the living room then wearing the cutest maternity dress Dawn had ever seen. "Hey Dawnie where have you been all morning," she asked picking up some chips and dip. Willow came out of the kitchen and saw the two of them watching movies and thought it was kind of sweet.

"Tara and Dawnie went shopping for the babies and bought them some really cute stuff. Come here and look at it." Willow said. They walked back into the kitchen and Buffy started to look at some of them. "I really like these they match," Willow said holding up a pink onesie with a purple flower on it and she smiled as she noticed the look Buffy gave her.

"Well I don't like it," she said being snarky. Buffy grabbed an apple and walked back in the living room to watch movies with Dawn again.

********

Dawn heard the mailman coming so she went to get the mail. She walked outside it was sunny and nice out maybe later Tara would take her on another walk today, and with the walks always came the magic lessons. She got the mail, there was a few bills, some junk mail and a package for Buffy. She looked at the box, it was gold and velvety. _Probably a ring from Spike or something like that, she thought to herself._

Later on that week the Scoobies threw Buffy a baby shower. There was lots of cake and ice-cream and presents. Dawn had never given Buffy the ring box she got in the mail. She finally decided to. "Here Buffy," Dawn said handing Buffy the box, "you got this in the mail the other day and I just forgot to give it to you," Buffy took the box and opened it. She gasped at what she saw inside.

"What is it Buffy," Willow asked as she tried to look over Buffy's shoulder. Buffy held the glistening ring in her hand as she fought back tears. She had worried about what would happen if she went into labor in the daytime because Spike wouldn't be able to be with her, but now she had the answer to that problem. 

"The Gem of Amara," she said letting loose the tears that had been threatening to fall. Willow smiled because she knew how much of a burden the thought of Spike not being able to watch the twins be born was on her and now the burden was lifted. Just as Buffy was starting to put the ring back in the box for safekeeping did she notice the folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and began reading what was scribbled on the piece of paper.

****

Dear Buffy,

I thought you and Spike could use this when the babies got here, more Spike than you. I am glad everything worked out for you. If you ever need anything Buffy don't hesitate to ask me. Again congratulations on the twins, and Spike I guess. Anyway I want to let you know that I still care about you.

Love Angel

Buffy read the letter with tears running down her cheeks. They all looked at her as if she were crazy except Willow. Tara, Dawn, or Anya didn't know what the Gem of Amara was or what exactly it did. She and Willow did though, Spike could go out in the sun, and to doctors appointments with her, not that she'd have many more. She gently rubbed her stomach, and one of them kicked. She smiled slightly, "Are we going to play games or anything else," Buffy asked looking from Willow to Tara.

"What does the ring do Buffy," Dawn asked looking at the ring. Buffy looked at everybody and decided it was probably a good idea to tell them. Dawn might have a cow if she saw Spike walking outside in broad daylight.

"When vampires were this ring they're able to go out in the sunlight, and it won't turn them into the contents of an ash tray," Buffy was smiling the whole time she was say this. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"Wow Spike could be all take me to school, and go to the park, and stuff like that," Dawn asked going through the things Buffy had gotten at the baby shower. 

That night…

"Hi," Buffy said kissing Spike as she climbed in the bed. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Hello to you too luv," he said kissing her and then rubbing her belly, "why are you so happy tonight usually you're all gloomy." She shifted into a more comfortable position against him.

"Well I got a package in the mail a few days ago but Dawnie just gave it to me today, it was from Angel. She pulled out the ring and showed it to him.

Spike gave her a very weird look, "You got something from Peaches and you're happy about it," he said. Then he recognized the ring. "He gave you the Gem of Amara, why?"

Buffy laughed hysterically at this. When she finally gained her composure she answered, "Why you ask, because of you, I was afraid that if I went into labor during the daytime that I wouldn't know what you would doing. Probably sticking around the house and waiting for someone to call you and tell I'm alright. I'm not letting you miss the birth of your children. Now thanks to this ring you have no excuse to miss it."

"Does this mean I can go outside whenever I want,' he said smiling at her gorgeous face. She was so pretty when she was curled up against him.

"Yes Spike now go to sleep," she snuggled up against him and fell instantly asleep. Spike couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had everything a vampire could want and more. He fell asleep thinking about how lucky he and everyone around him really was.

***********

Two hours later Buffy woke Spike complaining of labor pains. Spike called everyone and took Buffy to the hospital. Four hours after that Buffy gave birth to two healthy girls, Emma Joyce Wysdnor and Juliet Anne Wysdnor. Everyone at the hospital admired them even the nurses said they were the most gorgeous babies they had ever seen.

But Spike was probably the proudest of them all. He had two beautiful healthy babies, and he had cried and promised them he would protect them with all his heart until his second death. They both looked like Buffy only with his eyes. They definitely had his eyes, and maybe his nose too.

A/N: this story is now complete and it may have a sequel if I get enough reviews.

"you know what the definition of insanity is baby, performing the same task over and over again and expecting different results" Faith-Orpheus ~Faith Rocks~


End file.
